n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Genjutsu
Genin Name of Jutsu: The Burning Plains Range of Jutsu: N/A Jutsu's Element: Genjutsu Description: The shinobi will gather chakra around their lips and begin to whistle a tune using the chakra to alter the pitch. Anyone who hears this high pitched whistling will see the user start to smoke and spark drawing them deeper into the genjutsu. When they have seen and heard the jutsu the opponent will see the user burst into a image of flame and the fire will quickly spread around them making everything around look as if it is on fire. All the opponent will be able to hear is the roar of flames and it would be difficult to see the user do to the fact hat they are shrouded in fire. The opponent will feel excruciating pain if they come into contact with the fire. Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu (Mist Servant Technique) Description: Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that creates false attackers to delay and confuse the enemy. Though these servants are not real, the actual ninja is able to remain hidden and throw kunai and shuriken matching the movements of the servants. This makes it appear the false servants are capable of attacking. When the enemy attempts to attack the servant, they will merely disrupt the servants illusion body but not destroy it. Kokohi Arazu no Jutsu (False Place Technique) Description: Kokohi no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu technique which changes the appearance of a nearby object. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) Description: Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the serpent hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion. Chuunin Name of Jutsu: Reisei Waru no Jutsu (Sanity Shatter) Type of Jutsu: Genjutsu Range: N/A Jutsu's Element: N/A Description: This is a fearful mind affecting jutsu. It has the potential to literally shatter a person's hold on sanity. It works by using betrayal, and as such, can only be sued by someone who has felt strong emotiions of being betrayed, be it from being severly hurt by a friend, or seeing the friend betray their viilage and dreams. The jutsu draws those feelings of betrayal and projects them into the target's mind, creating images appropriate to the victim. This could manifest in a seeing a loved one die, or being attacked and killed by close friends. This jutsu take one turn to create, and another to utilize, giving the target ample time to get away. Victims of this jutsu that somehow retain their hold on sanity will become distrustful of all around them, as the jutsu creates a lingering sense of paranoia in the victim's mind. This can be cured by intense care, or by a deep trust that is reaffirmed. If the victim falls in true love, the jutsu is erased permanently. Also, this jutsu cannot be used on one person more than once. If the jutsu fails the first time, the intended victim becomes immune to it from then on. 'Name of Jutsu: Reisei Naosu '(Sanity Heal) Requires: Knowledge of how to perform the Reisei Waru jutsu. Mednin. Range:N/A Jutsu Element: N/A Jutsu's Type: Medical/Genjutsu Description: This jutsu was created to heal the effects of the Reisei Waru no Jutsu. To use it, the person must be a medical ninja who knows the Reisei Waru jutsu, prefereably the same person who performed the Reisei Waru on the intended target. This allows the mednin to know what is wrong. The jutsu operates by altering the memories created in the Sanity Shatter genjutsu. This is achieved by showing the target to genjutsu worlds. First, the created world is a near carbon copy of the world created by the Reisei Waru jutsu. The differences are that this world seems almost unnoticeably cheerier. The major difference is that at the point in the Sanity Shatter genjutsu when the act of betrayal occures, in this world a good event takes place and replaces the damaging memory left by the Reisei Waru. Then the healing genjutsu slowly segues into the next image world. This second one is much simpler. It shows the target their life in a few years, surrounded by friends and loved ones, in a world of peace. These two happy, bright worlds are intended to remove the blight upon the survivor of the Reisei Waru, and enable them to trust and love as easily as if they were undamaged. This is an eye-contact genjutsu. The target must have suffered and survived the Reisei Waru no Jutsu for this to be viable. It will not affect the effects of other brain damaging or brain-altering genjutsu. Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (Sly Mind Affect Technique) Description: Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically when they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over. Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death) Description: After forming the needed hand seals, the user will disappear and approach their target. Once near the target, a tree will grow at their feet and its branches will bind them so they can no longer move. Once the illusion makes them believe they are captured, the user will appear from the tree itself and stab said target with a kunai. Magen: Niju Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique) Description: This jutsu places another illusion on top of a previous illusion created by the user. If and when the target dispels the first illusion, they will not realize that a second is in place. The second surrounding can be controlled by moving chakra in your hands. Jounin 'Name of Jutsu: Shura Tokurei no Jutsu ('Fighting Urge Technique) Range of Jutsu: Hearing range Jutsu's Element: Universal Jutsu Type: Genjutsu Description: A very strange but useful genjutsu. The user yells out a taunt at their opponent, triggering the genjutsu. When the opponent hears the taunt, they immediately get angered and agitated, despite whatever personality they have. The genjutsu causes the target to want to fight, using up a jutsu every turn. The user generates a number between 1-5, to determine what jutsu rank the opponent will use on their next turn. (1=E; 2=D; 3=C; 4=B; 5=A/S). The opponent would be forced against their will to use a jutsu of the rank generated on their turn, but they may use another jutsu of their choice on the turn as well. The forced jutsu may not be a defensive or enhancing one, since the genjutsu causes an urge to attack in the target. The genjutsu affects the target's brain pattern, making them more aggressive, and so therefore can only be nulled or kaied through medical help. An added effect of the genjutsu is that every five posts that the user misses in a row, he/she gets angered even more, and will end up adding another genjutsu that is used every turn from that point on. ] Kakkou's Genjutsu Interrogation Technique (Unnamed) Description: This genjutsu is used to break an opponent's will and forcing them to reveal information the user wants. Kurenai's Flower Petal Dissolve (Unnamed) Description: If the user becomes trapped in a Genjutsu or wants to appear to be trapped they can disperse into a shower of flower petals. With this technique these petals will fly around and consume their target, dissolving their bodies away. Kurenai's Flower Petal Escape (Unnamed) Description: If the user comes under attack, they can use this technique to cover their escape. After forming the needed hand seals, the user's body will disperse into a shower of flower petals. These petals will confuse and distract their opponent while they escape or hide. Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique) Description: Nehan Shouja no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that allows the caster to place a large body of people into a unconscious state. The target can avoid the spell by forming and using the dispel skill. Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique) Description: Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a vision of fire. After the user forms the needed hand seals, a huge ball of fire will descend from the sky to envelope his target. The victims of the genjutsu will believe they are being engulfed by a torrent of fire and flee their location for safety. Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique) Description: Kokuangyou no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat. Kage/Sannin Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Foreseeing Technique) Description: This jutsu is much like the Temporary Paralysis Technique, but paralyzes the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress.